sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
IV Edycja Memoriału Peter'a George
IV edycja Memoriału im. Peter'a George odbyła się w 2016r. Wszystkich wydarzeń dowiadujemy się jedynie z relacji Jimmy'ego Corny i innych uczestników. Niektórzy Uczestnicy: * Olaf * Nathan Dangerous * Jushmitu * Izaak Beton * Reklama (Reklamował wówczas sieć burgerów "Dream Burger") * Miracle Johnson * Rocker * Steve Ball * Matt Sorrow * Minoshi Hujshi * Karatehui Obecni na memoriale: * Jimmy Corna * Thomas John * Yumeha * Anastazy Kałowicz (nie wspomniany) (Prawda w "Gdzie Jest Anastazy") * Martin McBlood (sztuczny tłum) * Jack James (sztuczny tłum) 1. Eliminacje: Madagaskar 11.11.2016 Po tygodniu roboty moi miejscowi robotnicy w końcu skończyli budowanie trybun pod widownię. Matę też zrobili. Więc ja przybyłem na miejsce wczoraj by pokierować końcowymi robotami i dopieszczeniem miejscówki. I skończyło się na tym że gadałem sobie z tubylcom, dał mi jakiś zajebisty trunek i film mi się urwał do dzisiaj o 5 rano... Więc kazałem spiąć dupy i wyrobiliśmy się na czas. Zawodnicy oblegali wyspę już od rana (niektórzy od tygodnia) ale chuje im w dupy bo i tak większość z nich nie przeszła. Gdy tylko dotarł sędzia (na szczęście nie ten sam co ostatnio bo tamtego chuja zwolniłem) wzięliśmy się za przebieranie pomiędzy zawodnikami. Gdy tylko papierkowa robota dobiegła końca, zaprosiliśmy dwie laski... ... ... Dokładnie to zatrudniłem je do noszenia tabliczek itd. Na coś musiałem wydać część budżetu a te miłe panie z ulic Miami wydały mi się bardzo MIŁE i zatrudniłem... Przynajmniej publiczność jest zadowolona. Zresztą mają zastosowanie taktyczne. Z ciekawych walk których było ze 2 można by wyróżnić np tą gdzie ten typ dostał na przeciwnika małą dziewczynkę której rodzice kazali zarobić na chleb. Gość był prze chuj we wcześniejszych walkach ale tutaj zszedł z maty i sobie poszedł bez słowa.... No trudno ale walka ciekawa nie? Warto wspomnieć o naszym zawodniku Miracle Johnsonie który nie dotarł nawet do maty. Gdy został wywołany i szedł w jej stronę, jebli mu czymś w głowę. Po pół godziny wywoływania w końcu się kapnęli. Smutne bo nadal leży w śpiączce... Ale nic mu nie będzie... Zapłacę mu premię (y) Po tym incydencie powiedziałem że jak kogoś przyłapiemy na takim czymś jeszcze raz to osobiście tej osobie wpierdolę. I jak się okazało, rozpętał się bunt i zamieszki. Drewniane elementy zaczęły płonąć... Jakiś chuj podpalacz łaził pewnie. Ale są plusy... Szybka selekcja!!! Z 150 uczestników zrobiło się 15. Oczywiście po pół godziny "każdy na każdego" ktoś pomyślał i podzieliliśmy się na grupy. Tzn. oni bo Ja z Thomasem sączyliśmy drinki z towarzystwie miłych pań pod palmą i spoglądaliśmy na wynik. Niestety w bójce polegli też Rocker, Steve Ball i Matt Sorrow. Odesłałem ich prędko do jakiegoś najbliższego cywilizowanego szpitala... Jeden miał chyba rozciętą nogę... Kurwa jak było pięknie to podczas kończenia drinka dostałem wpierdol. Tak kurwa... Za co??? Kiki przyleciała zobaczyć jak idą eliminacje i znalazła miejscówkę pod palmą.... Oczywiście szybki foch bo co by innego... Ok gdy pozostała piętnastka zawodników była w zgodzie ogłosiłem że nie trzeba robić już eliminacji jutro bo nie byłoby z kim a więc widzimy się za tydzień w Australii. Ogólnie rozpętał się dzisiaj taki rozpierdol że powinniśmy spierdalać czym prędzej. I tak o 15 byliśmy w drodze na inny kontynent. 2. Eliminacje: Australia 18/19.11.2016 Byliśmy w okolicach Warumungu w północnym terytorium. Jak się okazało, ekipa od ugoszczenia nas zbudowała fajny obiekt przy skale. Oczywiście wysłałem na to fundusze. Zawodnicy już czekali. Olaf także. Tzn. on już najebał kilku osobom ale moi sędziowie uznali że nie widzieli. Szybko wzięliśmy się do roboty. Na pierwszy ogień kilka walk rozgrzewkowych i pozbyliśmy się około 40 zawodników. A to dlatego że osobiście z Thomasem byliśmy prowadzącymi przeciwnikami w rozgrzewce. I kurwa było kilka okazji do dostania wpierdolu ale jakoś wyszliśmy z tego cało. I to wcale nie zasługa ukrytych łomów. Potem Trochę słońce przygrzało mi w łeb i nie pamiętam. Na szczęście jak się obudziłem to zostało już niewielu zawodników, w tym nasi. I jak każdy zauważył, Jushmitu w ogóle nie zmęczony czekał sobie na kolejnych przeciwników. Nathan natomiast wdał się w konwersację z trenerem jakiegoś zapowiadającego się kolesia który okazał się gównem w starciu z Nathanem. Po kilku obelgach ze strony trenera, został on uciszony kilkoma sierpowymi. W sumie tak się skończył piątek. Sobota przyniosła już normalne walki i pasmo zwycięstw naszych zawodników. Pod moją wodzą nie spotkali się na macie. Najciekawsza była walka Jushmitu z Jassie Johnes'em. Wyglądała mniej więcej tak: Ukłony se strony zawodników, jebnięcie dynamitu w pobliskiej kopalni, Jushmitu podbiegł sprawnie i przypierdolił Jassie'mu w ryj. Zęby przeleciały nam nad głowami a Johnes doleciał pod nas. I w sumie tak wyglądała większość jego walk sięc nikogo to nie zdziwiło. Tego dnia wstawili rozstrzygnęliśmy też kto pojawi się w ćwierćfinale. Ale jak ktoś nie pamięta to niech sobie przypomni. Lista będzie opublikowana za tydzień. Ale w tej elicie znaleźli się wszyscy którzy zasłużyli i myślę że rozpierdol będzie. Pytania? 3. Ćwierćfinał (w sumie to pół ćwierci): Chile 25/26.11.2016 W piątek jak zwykle przyjechaliśmy i nikt na nas nie czekał... Bo się nie zapowiedzieliśmy.... chyba.... W każdym bądź razie zbyt zajęła nas Tequila żebyśmy jeszcze tego samego dnia zaczęli walki... No ale widownia czekała.... W sumie to już była wściekła bo mieliśmy rozdawać gadżety a tu chujnia... okradli nasz towar z tirów które powinny być tam już 2 dni wcześniej. Postanowiliśmy że zagramy koncert jako People Of Doom (Cały zespół na szczęście jeździ z nami jako sztuczna widownia i kompani do picia. Więc dojebaliśmy solidny dwu i pół godzinny występ i wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Sobota. Mimo chujowego bólu głowy musieliśmy wstawić się na ćwierćfinale. Do udziału w nim przygotowało się 16 osób (w tym 3 naszych). Walka pierwsza: Jushmitu vs Francesco Gzibbi. Myślałem że po tylu latach i kilku memoriałach nic mnie nie zdziwi ale to przerosło wszystko. Ki chuj. Nigdy nie widziałem żeby kiedykolwiek i ktokolwiek miał takiego muchomora na plecach. I że to tam urosło??? W sumie to by było na tyle z tego co mnie zaskoczyło bo gościu szybko dostał solidny wpierdol od Jushmitu. Tzn. Trochę się bili ale jak przez przypadek naruszono grzyba to się gość wyłączył... 2. 0011110110 vs Jackie Stakie. Walka była dość ciekawa lecz ten chujasz w masce ten ten 001010110chujgówno coś tam coś zaczął wymachiwać jakimś zardzewiałym badziewiem... Tak mnie to wkurwiło... Jeszcze to chował gdzieś. Przecież nigdzie kurwa nie jest napisane że to nie dozwolone... -_- Więc jak przyjebał mocno Jackiemu to osobiście wręczyłem Jackiemu nie zardzewiały łom. Sytuacje się odwróciły, bitwa na łomy. Soczysty dźwięk łamanych kości. Nogi to chyba obydwaj połamali. Czerwono się trochę zrobiło. Koniec końców 0101chujdupa dostał po łbie i go wywieźli nogami do przodu. 3(już mi się nie chce pisać kto z kim). Nathan przygotował się do walki, Przeciwnik skupił na nim wzrok. Patrzyli na siebie chwilę po czym Jay wyprowadził szybki atak... Tzn chciał wyprowadzić bo biegnąc wyjebał się na śliskim podłożu które jeszcze było czerwone... Nathan poczekał aż ten wstanie. Ja w tym czasie poganiałem żeby to posprzątali w końcu. Zawodnicy znowu skupili się na sobie... Powtórka, Jay atakuje, biegnie i wyprowadza atak z półobrotu, Nathan unika, schyla się i zaraz jeszcze w trakcie lądowania Jaya wyprowadza mu cios. Ten chwiejnym krokiem odszedł kawałek i potknął się o starszą panią zmywającą podłogę. Jebnął tyłem głowy w kanta K.O. i chuj. I to jest właśnie to proszę państwa. W tych zawodach to jest właśnie magia że nigdy nie wiadomo co się stanie bo poza walką zawodników, wielki wpływ ma to co się dzieje. I ja nawet nikomu nie bronię wchodzić na matę. 4. Śmieszny Smith w okularach i w garniaku zapowiadał się dobrze lecz nawet nie zdołał wejść na matę bo dostał wezwanie i z drugim gościem w garniaku (bardzo podobnym) pobiegli gdzieś szybko. 5. Walka nietypowa bo jako że chciałem zarobić to postanowiłem dopuścić żywą reklamę baru z burgerami do walki. Wiecie ile kasy za to zgarnąłem. Chyba niedługo sieć tych Burgerów będzie popularniejsza niż McDonalds. Donald się machnął i jebnął w metalową zbroję (która wcale na metalową nie wyglądała) i połamał łapkę. A co to oznacza??? Reklama przechodzi do następnego etapu i zgarnę w chuj kasiory. 6. Olaf stoczył ciężką walkę z Leonem bez nazwiska. Począwszy od solidnego natarcia Leona używając chujowego schematu Lewa, prawa, poprawka nogą i tak w kółko. Przez chwilę Olaf był zdezorientowany ale łatwo wychwycił zbyt chujowy schemat i prostując rękę zdjął Leona na glebę. Następnie nastąpiła szybka wymiana sierpowych po ryjach. W końcu Olaf się obudził i zamiast się bawić złapał gnoja, rzucił o podłożę, stanął na kręgosłup testował jego elastyczność przeciągając to nogę to rękę. Leon się trochę wkurwił i mógłby zwyciężyć gdyby podczas wymiany ciosów znowu nie leciał ze schematu. 7. Kominiarz (czego zawsze wszędzie jest tylu polaków?) wygrał walkę z Anonimem dmuchając mu sadzą w oczy i jebaniem po plecach prętem. 8. A Karatehui zaskakująco szybko w stylu Jushmitu rozgromił Minoshi Hujasziego. Pokładam wielkie nadzieje w Jushmitu. Może w tym roku mu się uda. 4. Ćwierćfinał (ten właściwy): Nordkapp (Norwegia) 3.12.2016 Sobotę spędziliśmy w Nordkapp na doglądaniu walk. Byliśmy punktualnie... Kiki przyjechała ze mną i pilnowała żebym nie podnosił buntu ani szklanki z Jackiem Danielsem. No i tak wyczerpująco zaczęła się pierwsza walka. 1. Jushmitu vs Jackie Stakie. No sytuacja była taka że Jackie się jeszcze nie wyleczył z połamanych kości sprzed tygodnia... Walczył jednak ile sił. Można powiedzieć że stawiał dosyć solidny opór jak na swoją sytuację. Nie mogliśmy go zatrzymać ani nie pozwolić walczyć bo jakiś kretyn chujowo napisał regulamin... Chwila... Kto pisał regulamin? Jushmitu zlitował się nad nim i nie łamał kolejnych kości. Po dłuższym czasie po prostu wziął go i wyjebał za matę. 2. Nathan vs Izaak Beton. Dopiero teraz poznaliśmy na co stać Izaaka. I okazał się niezłym skurwysynem. Na początku ostro dostawał po mordzie ale ile razy by nie spadł, zawsze wstawał... Nathan trochę się z nim bawił ale w niespodziewanym momencie dostał prostego w twarz... Zaćmienie złapało Nathana. W trakcie otrząsania Beton złapał go od tyłu i zaczął... Przenosić? na skraj maty. Nasz zawodnik miałby przejebane gdyby przeciwnikowi nie jebło krzyżach. Zwolnił uścisk a Nathan sprawnie wyśliznął się zajebał szybkiego kopa z półobrotu. Od tego momentu widać było że już się nie cacka. Widać też było że przez ostatni tydzień nie próżnował... Musiał trenować. Seria kopnięć, cios w brzuch, kolano do ryja (potem znalazł zęba w kolanie) itd. Izaak stawiał jakiś tam opór bo potrwało to kolejne 10 min. (chyba najdłuższa walka w tym roku w memoriale. Skończył jednak z ręką w nocniku... dosłownie bo osobiście przyniosłem nocnik. 3.Reklama vs Olaf. Trochę mnie serduszko bolało jak Olaf przestawił reklamę poza matę... Tyle milionów poszło się jebać... 4. Hardkorowy Kominiarz vs Karatehui. Tym razem sadza Kominiarza nie wypaliła bo Karatehuia nawet nie dosięgnęła. Co prawda dostał on kilka razy prętem a na jego głowie rozbito akordeon na którym sobie pogrywał Kominiarz lecz tylko zburaczał i szedł w zaparte wpierdolić przeciwnikowi. Kominiarz może był Hardkorem w byciu kominiarzem ale z takim chujem jak Karatehui to na krótkie dystanse nie poszaleje... Ostro się zapowiada na za tydzień... Półfinał w piątek, Finał w sobotę. 5. Półfinał i Finał?: 9.12.2016 NY W piątek odbyły się półfinały memoriału. Przybyły tłumy. Na Sobotę bilety wyprzedane już od dawna. Wszyscy zgromadzili się na hali gdzie odbywa się turniej. Jushmitu był tam już wcześniej i się rozgrzewał. Nawoływał też kibicujących mu ludzi do owacji. Czekają na Nathana. Gdzie on jest? Jushmitu stoi w centrum budynku i woła przeciwnika lecz on nie przychodzi. Jushmitu skomentował to słowami "co za leszcz, jak nie teraz to najebię mu po godzinach" wtem zgasły światła, zabrzmiało The Hellion Judas Priest, światła skierowały się na wejście, widać postać... z butelką... Lekko znosi ją w prawo... To ja. Wychodzę i krzyczę "Jushmitu napierdalaj! bo przegram swój milion kuhwa", światła znów się zaświeciły, Nathan stoi tuż obok Jushmitu. Trwa odliczanie. 6,4,3,2,8,6,9,1,0 napierdalać! (tak to ja krzyczałem. Skośnooki zawodnik nie czekając na nic zaczął natarcie. I jak zwykle jak to on zawalał szybko ale średnio mocno. Nathan natomiast jak jebnął to poważnie. Leciały sierpowe po mordach oraz serie po brzuchach, Jushmitu śmiesznie biegał w koło i skakał. Nawet turlał się gdzieś pomiędzy nogami. Szybka i efektowna walka nie trwała jednak długo bo zaraz życie w ameryce pomiędzy hot dogami dało się we znaki... Szczerze? kto by pomyślał że Jushmitu to jada... Trochę obolały Nathan miał w końcu czas na wyprowadzenie potężnego haka w szczenę. Według obliczeń naszych ekspertów jego rywal zrobił jakieś 3,25 obrotu i pokonał 2,19m w locie po czym jebnął na ziemię jak samolot w WTC. Czy to koniec? Nie rusza się... Nathan obraca się ze zdziwieniem do publiczności. Błąd. zgiął go cios w tył kolana. Jushmitu chwyta go za głowę i kładzie się trzymając krawędzi maty. Widać po nim że ciężko dostał. Krew spływa mu po twarzy. Nathan uwięziony w chwycie zaczyna przesuwać się w stronę krawędzi. Jushmitu widząc że wprowadzany jest w pułapkę szybko zwalnia ucisk i wstaje by jak najszybciej skopać Nathana. Ten wyczerpany i jeszcze bardziej obolały stara się unikać ciosów. Również wstaje i szybko dostaje z kolana z wyskoku. Chyba najmocniejszy cios Jushmitu dotychczas. Tyle że się zaraz wyjebał. Razem leżeli. chwila oddechu. Wstają. 1% sił. Natarcie. Przepychają się. Nathan z przewagą wagową przepycha Jushmitu na skraj maty. Gdy już ma lecieć poza nią, łapie Nathana i razem lecąc już razem wymieniają się sierpowymi i robią pół obrotu wogół siebie. Spadają na głowy... Cisza. Nieprzytomni. komentuję "No i chuj". Sędziowie doszli do porozumienia. Kto wstanie pierwszy ten wygra. Niestety po pół godziny nadal sobie leżeli więc kazałem zacząć olejną walkę. Nowi zawodnicy szybko przybyli. start. Karatehi dziwnie podobnie do Jushmitu atakuje. Zaczyna się kolejna ostra walka. W międzyczasie medyk sprawdza funkcje życiowe dwóch poprzednich zawodników. Stracili jedynie przytomność. Trzeba czekać. Chwilowo Olaf jest w trudnej sytuacji. Dostaje po ryju seriami. Nie trwa to jednak długo bo odpalam te dwie miłe panie które nająłem do noszenia cyferek przy macie i tak jakoś się Karatehui zapatrzył że wylądował pod pachą Olafa o on zadaje trzy mocne jebnięcia kolanem. Od tego momentu walka była już przesądzona. Karatehui nie mógł pozbyć się widoku kolana sprzed oczu. Jego uniki już nie działały. Nadal był groźnym przeciwnikiem ale Olaf podchodził do niego z ostrożnością i wykorzystując momenty sprzedawał mu proste. Karatehui ani się nie obejrzał i leżał już poza matą. Olaf Wygrał. Owacje musiały trać 10 min bo nikt nie wiedział co robić żeby obudzić tamtych. Wykorzystano wiadro wody. Obudzili się. W ich oczach widać takie... "WTF" próbują wstać. Dostrzegają jednak samych siebie i jeszcze nie stojąc wymienili się sierpowymi. Znowu brak odzewu. Po kolejnej połówce godziny stwierdziliśmy że ich walka dobiegła końca i że żaden z nich nie wygrał. Co z tego wynika wygrał Olaf a co gorsza przegrałem kupę kasy. + trzeba było odwołać sobotni finał. Z Thomasem pogratulowaliśmy zwycięzcy. Kategoria:Peter George Kategoria:Jimmy Corna Kategoria:Memoriał Kategoria:Obijanie Mordy